Sasuke
by N.V.9
Summary: From five to thirty nothing stays the same


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

~Sequal to Naruto~

Five

The world was at their fingertips. Waiting for them to conquer it. Together they would always be. Forever was their promise. Both knew they needed nothing but the company of their most cherished person. Even as they turned in circles and ran through the gardens, Sasuke knew he would never be happy alone, without his Naruto.

Hearing his name, Sasuke looked up from the bug he was poking at to see Naruto running toward him. To see his Naruto smiling without a care in the world, his smile bringing butterflies to Sasuke's belly. Putting down the stick, Sasuke moved toward his best friend, watching as Naruto held out his hands toward him.

"I've got you a present, Sasuke!"

Ten

Sasuke was stunned, not able to believe what had happened. How could it be? How could Naruto's mom be gone? It couldn't be real. Wasn't right. But it had happened. Gone before she could give them a sugarless cookie. Before she could tell them a story about her childhood again. Gone before Naruto could tell her he loved her for the day.

Feeling Naruto move beside him on the bed, Sasuke looked toward his best friend, the tear stains still fresh. Even in the dark, Sasuke could see them. Pulling his best friend close, he heard Naruto whisper,

"Don't leave me, Sasuke."

Fifteen

It was weird having so many friends. Weird laughing with someone else. Before high school, Sasuke was as anti-social as one could get. He hated talking to anyone that wasn't his best friend, but Naruto had told him he needed to open up and make some friends. He was scared, to be honest, deciding to change the first day of school, but he wasn't scared anymore. Sasuke was excited. He had made lots of friends. He couldn't walk around the school without seeing one of them.

He had done as Naruto wanted him to and Naruto was right, he was happier. He hung out with people he would never have talked to before. And it turned out that another boy by the name of Neji had more in common with him then Naruto did. He had never felt so happy to be welcomed by anyone. To be noticed by the school and loved by all his friends...he liked it a lot.

As he laughed with a few of his new friends, Sasuke saw Naruto standing by his locker, hands in his pockets. With a small smile from his best friend, Sasuke continued on as Naruto called out,

"I'll see you around, Sasuke."

Twenty

If he thought high school was fun, college was even better. There was always something to do, always something that made everyday better then the last. Not to mention that Neji had come to the same school as him, even had a few classes with him. Sasuke thought college would take it's toll, but it wasn't. Neji was always there.

He wondered briefly how Naruto was doing, if he was liking college just as much. Just the thought of Naruto made him frown slightly. He hadn't seen much of him since they left high school. The day they said good-bye to high school was also the last day he had seen Naruto. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke didn't even remember if they had even spent any time together.

Deciding he'd call Naruto tomorrow, Sasuke fell asleep, waking up moments later when his phone went off. Looking toward the screen tiredly, he mumbled an answer and got a simple reply before Naruto hung up.

"Good-bye, Sasuke."

Twenty-five.

Sasuke was in a panic. It couldn't be. Naruto couldn't be dying. Couldn't have been in a wreck. He had thought Itachi was lying just to get him home from work. Had called him all kinds of names, even as a sob had broke from his own lips. He didn't want to believe his brother, but it didn't stop Sasuke from running out of his office, ignoring people calling him back to talk about a meeting. He had went home as quickly as he could, grabbed everything he needed on him to buy a plane ticket and had flown to Naruto's side that night. Just seeing his best friend...oh god, it hurt.

It hurt to know that Naruto's life was on the line and that Sasuke couldn't even do anything for him. That he had to sit back and wait like everyone else. When he finally made it to Naruto's side, it took all of his willpower to keep from falling to his knees and screaming until he couldn't breathe. It took every ounce of strength to get him to reach out and touch Naruto's hand. It took all that Sasuke had not to just end his own life and wait for Naruto on the other side.

With tears running down his face, Sasuke begged Naruto not to give up, begged him to stay alive for him. Begged him to come back. Told him he couldn't live without him.

In his drug induced state, Naruto whispered a sentence that broke his heart,

"Are you real, Sasuke?"

Thirty

Sasuke watched Naruto from within the house, saw his lover just watching the world. The day Sasuke had been told Naruto would make it, he had bawled like a baby. The day Naruto woke up, Sasuke had cried into his chest, telling him how sorry he was. That he didn't mean to ignore him. To push him away. Naruto had accepted his apology, letting Sasuke join him in his therapy classes. Letting Sasuke help with whatever Naruto couldn't do alone.

Sasuke did everything gladly, moving his things into Naruto's home without asking. He wanted a life with Naruto, wanted to build the rest of their future with Naruto. Sometimes Naruto would look at him, his eyes telling Sasuke what his mouth would never say. Asking Sasuke when he would leave again. Waiting for him to go. Sasuke knew Naruto was preparing himself daily for when he left his blonde's side. And Sasuke also knew that he didn't plan to go anywhere. No matter what Naruto thought, or how much it hurt that Naruto thought it, Sasuke planned to stay.

Not liking the silence, fearing Naruto would begin to doubt him staying forever, Sasuke pushed open the door, and walked out. Seeing Naruto's beautiful blue eyes watching him, Sasuke almost started crying. If the doctors had given up on trying to keep Naruto alive, Sasuke would never have been able to see those eyes filled with love for him.

Moving into Naruto's arms, he whispered his love to his blonde and waited for words in reply that would make his heart beat faster every time.

"I love you more, Sasuke."


End file.
